Miki Makimura
Miki Makimura was a lifelong friend to Akira Fudo and had a attraction to him, but Akira often failed to notice, or they never admitted their feelings to one another before Miki’s tragic end. It is tragically rare for Miki to get a good ending. Appearances Devilman TV She is Akira's childhood friend, and has feelings for him and likes his new tougher persona. She never figures out that Akira has sadly died and is possessed by the demon Devilman, until the end of the anime, where she states that demon or not, she loves Akira. Miki is a sweet girl at times but also has a hair-trigger hot temper, and has a strong dislike for Lala from the way she is always hanging around Akira (which she refuses to admit is jealousy). She has a cameo in Re: Cutey Honey for like a few seconds with Akira Fudo. Miki is voiced by Sumie Sakai in the TV series who was also Yukiko in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎ and Enma's mom in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up‏‎, Beatrice Margiotti in the Italian dub. Devilman Manga/OVA She is Akira's childhood friend, who has feelings for him and likes his new tougher persona. She is jealous of Ryo Asuka, thinking Ryo's another girl when Ryo wants Akira to go with him. She gets unholy things done to her by a demon at the beach. Akira uses his powers to make her think it was a dream. Near the end of the manga, Miki and her family are killed by crazed townsfolk who think Miki and her family are demons and her head is put on a pole. When Akira finds this he murders everyone there, and holds her head in his arms in a memorable scene. After her remains are buried she is remembered by Akira and is alive in Violence Jack. In Devilman:The Birth and Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene she's voiced by Jun KŌNOMAKI and Larissa MURRAY in the English dub, who was also Cindy in Mad Bull 34 and Dunan in Appleseed. Violence Jack Here Miki is alive at the start. She worked at the Restaurant King, and is Ryo Asuka's girlfriend. They run away but get caught by Slum King's men. The Slum King removes her arms, legs and after parading them around town in the nude, and tied up in an odd position. She is kept in the nude on a chain and collar, is repeatedly abused by the Slum King and his dogs. Despite having no limbs, she helped Violence Jack kill the Slum King, however is killed during the fight. After the battle, it is revealed that Miki was reincarnated as a dog, which had appeared in human form whilst alive. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here, she is more comic like everyone in the OVA. She read the Devilman manga offscreen and knows about Akira Fudo's secret identity. She is captured by Gelmer, and works with Sirene to help her but when Akira chooses her over Sirene, then they both run. She knows about Mazinger Z, Kotetsu Jeeg and Grendizer when they go to the Mazinger world and when Akira is killed, she has a shock. At the end of the Chibi OVA, she appears in Violence Jack world thanks to Psycho Jenny and confronts Jack about him being Akira. Devilman Crybaby In Devilman Crybaby, she a is half-Japanese, half-white, and imersurably kind. She is the love intrest of Akira, however, and unfortunately, her feelings for him are never explicitly stated or had a chance to fully develop. Miko sacrificed her life to save Miki, to no avail, as Miki was killed. Akira was devastated at her death, breaking down and killing the humans who killed her in a flash of fire. Devilman vs Getter Robo In here she visits her childhood friend Michiru Saotome, with Akira as her bodyguard. He defends her from the Getter Team's lusts, and later she and Michiru go to the hot springs at the lab for a bath, where they playfully splash around. Gelgar captures and molests them, but Akira saves them just in time. Akira puts them all to bed despite them still being nude. When they wake up, they are shocked to find see themselves naked with Akira with them, and kick him out. When the Mechasaurus attack and go demon, she and Michiru pilot the Getter Queen to help them fight ond monster, and no nothing else as Sirene attacks with demon mechasaurus powers, and the heroes fuse into Devil Getter, and beat her. Later they say their goodbyes, and Akira says he'd like to meet Kotetsu Jeeg or Iron Muscle. Miki suggests Azteckaiser or Battle Hawk, but Akira says it should be Kekko Kamen, as they drive off on Akira's Motorcycle. Cameos *She has a look alike in Re: Cutey Honey OVA 2, for about a second or two with Akira in her 70s anime version. * In Berserk, Casca is a lot like Miki. Both are tough, no nonsense females who fall for a dark-haired warrior, who winds up not being able to save her from his androgynous albino ally with godly-like and demonic powers. * In Yugioh, Tea Gardner/Anzu Mazaki looks and acts kinda similar to Miki, as both are tough with similar hair. They both also share a lover who is possessed by a demon. Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Grimoire charecters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Devilman: The Birth Category:Devilman (franchise)